There are many references to 1-aminoindane in the non-patent literature. 1-Aminoindane appears in Beilstein, Hanbuch der Organ. Chem, Bd XII, Syst. No. 1709 pg. 1191. Of particular interest is the reference appearing in Chem. Abstr. 62, 16161d (1965) which refers to 1-aminoindane derivatives valuable as anti-depressant and psychostimulating agents. The compounds in question are, in general, N-substituted 1-aminoindanes. Horn and Schenider, publishing in J. Pharm. Exp. Ther, 180, 523-30 (1972), state that 2-aminoindane is a better inhibitor of catechol amine uptake than 1-aminoindane.
Substituted 1-aminoindanes in which there is a substituent is in the phenyl ring of the indane are known, but the suggested substituents are halogens, methoxy, amino, hydroxy or acetyl (see Chem. Abstr., 60, 1716g (1964) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,740 for example). Trifluoromethyl is not one of the suggested substituents.